Birthday Reunion
by mollygibbs101
Summary: A little birthday present for SarahShalomDavid. Special guest appearances from Sarah and Uncle Benjamin XD Please enjoy! There isn't really a summary for this but it's cute XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Birthday Reunion

Humour/Romance/Family

T Rating

For my beautiful achoti, Sarah, Happy Birthday!

P.S- I've borrowed Sarah :) And you'll see a wonderful man in here :)

Ziva glared at her husband of two years, three months and two days from her desk. He has happily talking into the phone, unaware that she was slowly reaching boiling point. It was painfully obvious what he was missing, the team had noticed and taken 'action'. They had all given her gifts and hugs and kisses, except her husband. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had forgotten her birthday... again. It would have been alright if they were just colleagues, but now that they were married for over two years, it mattered. The first time he had forgotten during their marriage, Ziva let him off, but a second time?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby bounded into the bullpen, clad in her gothic gear, she smiled at the team.

'' Come on guys, what are we still doing here?'' Tony looked up from his desk.

'' Working Abs.'' Abby glared at him, hand on hip.

'' Oh come on, do you think this is the way Ziva wants to remember her birthday?'' Ziva growled.

'' At least I will remember it.'' she said, glaring at her husband. Gibbs put his phone down to see his wife looking at him.

'' What?''

'' Oh, nothing of major importance.'' said Ziva shrugging her shoulders. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked back at his computer screen. Ziva shook her head.

'' Let's go have birthday drinks!'' McGee and Tony looked at her.

'' Abs-'' Gibbs looked at them.

'' Good idea Abs, let's have birthday drinks.'' Abby smiled triumphantly and Ziva's jaw fell open. The team grabbed their gear and Gibbs tried to wrap his arm around Ziva, but she pushed his hand away.

'' Ziver-''

'' Do not Ziver me.'' He rest a hand on her shoulder.

'' Hey what's got into you?'' She looked at him.

'' Age.'' Tony, McGee and Abby stifled a laugh. They loved watching their lover's tiffs.

'' What's that supposed to mean?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva's eyes flashed.

'' You have forgotten my birthday again!'' said Ziva. Gibbs bit back a smirk.

'' Oh...''

'' You do not even care... There are some days Leroy Jethro Gibbs I honestly do not know why I married you. You are such a... jerk!'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ziva's descriptive word, how un-Israeli.

'' Really?'' Ziva stepped into his personal space.

'' Yes! You have had three ex wives and they have all had birthdays, you should know not to forget.'' They were stood outside the elevator.

'' Emphasis on the 'ex' Ziver.'' said Gibbs, the rest of them sniggered and Ziva glared at him.

'' Do you know what? If you do not care, neither do I. You are sleeping on the sofa tonight.'' said Ziva, turning her back to him. The others 'ooh-ed' and Gibbs' jaw dropped and Ziva smacked the button calling the elevator to their floor.

'' You might want to re-think that.'' Ziva laughed and shook her head.

'' No.'' The doors slid open revealing an elderly man and a little girl no older than seven. The girl ran out to Ziva and hugged her.

'' Ima!'' Ziva wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed her forehead and picked her up.

'' Sarah?''

'' Yep, it's me.'' said Sarah into her mother's neck. Ziva cradled her head and looked at the elderly man.

'' Uncle Benjamin?'' Ben smiled and stepped out of the elevator to kiss his niece's cheek and pull her into a one armed hug.

'' What are you two doing here?'' Sarah waved at her dad and giggled.

'' We're here for your birthday, silly! Daddy called us and told us to keep it a secret!'' said Sarah excitedly. Ziva looked at Gibbs and he smirked.

'' Try not to look too smug Bossman.'' said Abby, Ziva gritted her teeth and with Sarah still on her hip, she stepped into the elevator, the team followed.

'' Ima?''

'' Yes?''

'' Where are we going?''

'' Er-''

'' I know a place that serves drinks and has an amazing indoor play area.'' offered Abby, Ziva nodded and looked at her daughter.

'' That is where we are going.'' Sarah beamed and kissed her mother's cheek.

'' Habishka Ima.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The team watched as Ziva's head surfaced from under a sea of balls in the ball pit.

'' Sarah?'' Sarah head popped up and she giggled, Ziva turned and she dived over to her daughter, making her shriek with laughter and the team laugh.

Ben turned to his nephew in law and occupied the empty seat next to him. Gibbs looked at him.

'' When the doors slid open, I sensed tension, am I correct?'' Gibbs sipped his beer.

'' Uh huh.'' Ben sighed.

'' What did you do?'' Gibbs turned to him.

'' What makes you think I was the one doing the do?'' Ben chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him and Gibbs huffed.

'' I get it, I er kinda made out that I forgot her birthday.'' Ben nearly choked on his beer.

'' You do remember what happened the first time you forgot? My friend, you are borderline suicidal.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Yeah, apparently.'' Their conversation was interrupted as Sarah ran over to her dad, she was hiccupping because she had laughed too hard and Ziva appeared not long after.

'' Oh Ziva!'' said Abby, pulling out a chocolate birthday cake for Ziva. Sarah's eyes widened.

'' Ooh chocolate Ima!'' she managed to get out before hiccupping. Ziva chuckled and picked her up to sit on her hip. The team gathered around as Abby lit the candles.

'' Come on Ziva, make a wish.'' said Tony as she was about to blow out the candles, Ziva stood up properly and glared at him.

'' Unlike you DiNozzo, I am not five.'' Sarah tugged at her mother.

'' I'm seven!'' The team laughed and Ziva smiled.

'' Well you can have my wish.'' Sarah grinned.

'' Really?'' Ziva kissed her hair.

'' Yes my princess, you can.'' Gibbs rest a hand on Sarah's back and grinned as Sarah took a big breath.

'' I wish!'' she said before blowing out the candles. The team cheered as the candles lost their light and Sarah hugged her mother.

'' What wish did you make?'' asked McGee. Sarah put her finger to her lips.

'' I can't tell you that, otherwise it won't come true.'' said Sarah knowledgably. Ziva nodded and watched as Gibbs took some of the chocolate icing off of the cake onto his finger and smear it on Ziva's lips and kiss it off. Sarah pulled a face.

'' Eurgh!'' The proud parents smiled and each of them kissed one of Sarah's cheeks in unison.

'' Come on! Ima, Daddy, stop being mushy, I want cake!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs crept along the corridor and stuck his head around Sarah's door to see Ziva singing her baby to sleep. Once Ziva was sure Sarah had fallen asleep, she stood and tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her head and tiptoed out of the room, almost bumping into her husband as she did. She looked at him, eyebrows raised. He watched as she tilted her head and bit her bottom lip and walked to their bedroom, swaying her hips. Gibbs licked his dry lips and followed her.

He entered the room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. Her gaze flickered to the door and back to him, Gibbs turned and closed the door behind him before he walked over to her. He pushed her down onto the bed, so her feet were dangling over the edge and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She looked up at him and he helped her to the middle of the bed where he then proceeded to strip them both and make love to her.

Afterwards, Ziva lay on top of him, the small beads of sweat glistening on her forehead in the moonlight, she was playing with his chest hair and he was fiddling with one of her chocolate curls.

'' Ziva?''

'' Hmm?'' she replied after snuggling into him more.

'' I didn't forge-''

'' I know.'' Gibbs paused for a minute, before pressing on.

'' Well, why-''

'' I was annoyed at myself for thinking that you actually forgot my birthday. You are not like that, at least not towards me or Sarah.'' Gibbs kissed her hair and sighed.

'' Ziva?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Happy Birthday.'' Ziva gave him a tired smile.

'' Thank you.''

'' Ziva?'' she chuckled.

'' Yes?''

'' ... Do I still have to sleep on the sofa?'' A soft chuckle escaped from her lips and they soon turned into gentle snores as she fell asleep, feeling safe and more importantly loved by her husband, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

But what they didn't know, was that little Sarah's wish would come true... In nine months time.


End file.
